Poison Touch
e vítimas de seu Poison touch.]] link Força Base Cost 30 Factor Cost 4 Alcance Toque Tipo Dados Poison Touch (Toque Venenoso) permite emitir uma substância venenosa pelo contato. A jogada se resolve inicialmente como um ataque físico corpo-a-corpo. Só é necessário tirar o número nos dados; a impregnação com o veneno ocorre penetrando pelos poros. Depois disso, a cada período de tempo (em APs) igual a APs de peso do personagem (geralmente 2), a vítima vai receber um ataque colateral com AV/EV APs de Poison Touch contra OV/RV CORPO/CORPO. RAPs representam UM dos seguintes efeitos que deve ser especificado na compra do poder. Isto representa a ação do veneno no corpo da vítima. Enquanto um ataque colateral estiver fazendo efeito, novos ataques de Poison Touch não podem ser feitos naquela vítima, a menos que em APs maiores que os prévios APs de poder. O poder não funciona em seres que não tem corrente sanguínea (como andróides e mortos vivos). Poison touch é inútil se não se pode transmitir a toxina (como oponentes com Force Field ativado, ou que trajam roupas de borracha pelo corpo todo para Poison Touch que age pelos poros, e não conseguir cortar a pele dum inimigo para Poison Touch que age pela corrente sanguínea) Efeitos possíveis (escolha um na compra do poder): *RAPs iguais a dano. Ex: Hera Venenosa (Poison Touch 5) procura envenenar o Batman. Ela consegue acertar um soco no Batman, mas não faz dano. Entretanto, o soco dela impregnou Batman com veneno. Batman pesa 2 APs. De 2 em 2 APs de tempo (cerca de 4 fases), Batman recebe um dano colateral com AV/EV APs de Poison touch de Hera (5/5) contra OV/RV igual a seu CORPO/CORPO (6/6). Hera não pode usar Poison Touch em Batman até que ele consiga quebrar o veneno (explicado adiante), embora a vilã possa usar Poison Touch em outras pessoas, ou outros tipos de ataque contra Batman. Vamos supor que na briga entre o Dr. Alquimia, que possui a Pedra Filosofal. Ele usa o artefato a fim de criar um veneno com 8 APs de Poison Touch para ser projetado em Batman. Ele acerta. Desde que o Poison Touch citado é maior que o de Hera, ele substitui os danos colaterais no corpo de Batman. Felizmente, nosso herói saca um antídoto universal de seu cinto de utilidades e o toma. Ufa! *RAPs iguais a RAPs de Paralysis; Parada cardíaca (deve-se tirar RAPs iguais aos APs de CORPO da vítima, e ela tem uma parada cardiaca. Ela então deve receber cuidados médicos imediatos em até 8 minutos, ou morre realmente) *Narcolepsia: a Destreza da vítima vai diminuindo 1 AP por cada 2 RAPs conseguidos por Poison Touch até que ela caía no sono (Destreza 0). *Alucinações: A vítima começa a ver manifestações do poder Illusion (como o bônus Mental Illusion; o usuário de Poison touch não pode escolher os efeitos da ilusão). *Afrodísiaco: A vítima tem -1 coluna na OV para tentativas de Charisma (Persuasion) pelo sexo oposto, cumulativo se o persuasor tem a vantagem Attractive. *Morte cerebral (deve-se tirar RAPs iguais a 2 vezes os APs de MENTE da vítima) *Desorientação ( a OV de todas as jogadas aumentam em +1 AP por cada 2 RAPs ganhos com Poison touch ) *Atacar atividade respiratória: considere que os RAPs do Veneno aumentam o intervalo de tempo em que o personagem pode expirar e inspirar. Se os RAPs cumulativos são superiores a 5 APs, e esse tempo passa, o personagem torna-se asfixiado como nas regras de afogamento, e passa a receber dano por asfixia (veja Underwater). Ex: Vamos supor que Estelar seja envenenada com um Veneno com este efeito. A jogada do veneno ganha 7 RAPs. Estelar só poderá dar uma respirada após este tempo. Ao passar-se 5 APs de tempo, ela deve fazer um teste contra asfixia, e mais 1 para cada 4 APs de tempo, até que os 7 APs passem. Neste meio tempo, o veneno continua a agir, e pode ir aumentando esses 7 APs. *Cegueira (deve-se tirar RAPs iguais aos APs de CORPO da vítima) Para cada efeito além do primeiro, o Fator de Custo de Poison touch aumenta 1 coluna. Envenenando objetos Querendo, o usuário pode impregnar o veneno em objetos cortantes (ou Claws). Se conseguir RAPs de dano com estas armas, o alvo é envenenado (impregnar objetos gasta uma ação automática). Um único personagem com Poison Touch é capaz de envenenar uma quantia de armas iguais a seus APs de Poison Touch (um ponto no qual o personagem perde temporariamente o poder até um teste de recuperação. A lógica disto é que o personagem esgota o veneno, e deve esperar seu corpo produzir mais.) Mais armas ainda podem ser envenenadas, mas a efetividade deve ser abaixada (veja as tabelas do poder Split para alguns exemplos). Expelindo o veneno A vítima pode tentar expulsar o veneno de seu corpo, por suar ou vomitar. Por fazer repetidas jogadas com AV/EV FORÇA/CORPO contra OV/RV APs de Poison touch, as jogadas colaterais de Poison touch cessam quando se consegue RAPs que excedem a RV, embora que os efeitos (como dano e Paralisia) ainda permanesçam. O usuário não precisa estar consciente para fazer essas jogadas. Se o personagem recebe cuidados médicos, ele pode adicionar os APs de Medicine usados para trata-lo em sua jogada para resistir ao veneno.Systemic Antidote aumenta a RV contra todos os ataques de Poison touch, bem como somar seus APs as jogadas de expulsão do veneno. Antídotos geralmente tem até 10 APs de Systemic Antidote, mas somente contra o veneno para o qual foram criados para neutralizar. Tabela de toxicidade Pequena nota sobre dose letal: As doses letais relativas a venenos contidos em animais e outros seres vivos que agem como agentes do veneno indicam a precisa quantidade da substância para matar uma pessoa, não que o dito agente já carregue concentração suficiente da substância, nem a quantidade de agentes necessários. Tendo isso em mente, raramente uma pessoa deverá morrer duma picada de escorpião, por exemplo. Bonus e limitações: * O poder pode ser comprado com as seguintes limitações e bonus: * Efeito adicional (+1 coluna cada). * Corrente sanguínea (-1 coluna): para o veneno fazer efeito, deve ser injetado na corrente sanguínea da vítima. Isto requer impregnar o veneno em objetos cortantes (ou Claws) e conseguir RAPs de dano com estas armas (isto gasta uma ação automática para impregnar). * Ingestão (-2 colunas): O veneno deve ser ingerido para agir. Isto requer impregnar o veneno em alimentos (isto gasta uma ação automática). * Inalação (-1 coluna): Esta limitação só pode ser comprada em conjunto com o poder Fog (névoa). No caso, isto torna o Fog venenoso: todas as pessoas dentro da área do poder recebem uma jogada com os APs de Poison Touch como AV/EV contra OV/RV CORPO/CORPO. Sealed Systems protege contra este ataque. Note que o veneno deve ser respirado para agir. Poison Touch pode ser comprada com o custo normal e combinado com Fog sem a limitação, atingindo inimigos pelos poros também, ponto no qual Sealed Systems é inútil. * Potência (variável): Isto diminui o intervalo entre cada ataque colateral do envenenamento, para menos que os APs de peso da vítima. Por cada 1 coluna a mais em Fator de custo, o tempo de intervalo é díminuido 1 AP. * Ação retardada (variável): Isto aumenta o intervalo entre cada ataque colateral do envenenamento, para mais que os APs de peso da vítima. Por cada 1 coluna a menos em Fator de custo, o tempo de intervalo é aumentado 1 AP. Venenos reais Abaixo, algumas descrições de venenos reais. *Compostos de Cianeto (ou cianureto) são usados para métodos de execução nas câmaras de gás dos EUA. Ele quase que instantaneamente priva o corpo de energia por envenenar as mitocôndrias e sinteses de ATP. Supostamente o cianureto foi muito utilizado em suicídios na Segunda Guerra Mundial, por espiões de ambos os lados do conflito que, ao se verem cercados por forças inimigas, optavam por dar cabo da própria vida para não serem capturados. A ingestão de uma dose de 0,5 a 1mg seria suficiente para matar instantaneamente um adulto *O glicosídio cianogênico (HCN) (ácido cianídrico), é um veneno muito potente que interfere na condução do oxigênio às células do organismo. *Curare é uma droga competitiva na junção neuromuscular, porque ele ocupa os sítios dos receptores nicotínicos a que a acetilcolina deveria se ligar, de modo que nenhum impulso é deflagrado. Curare era, a princípio, um veneno utilizado pelos índios americanos em que grande parte dos princípios ativos atuantes em junções neuromusculares vinham de plantas do gênero Strychnos e Chondrodendron, o mesmo que em outros continentes é usado para a produção da estricnina. Portanto, sua utilização como veneno paralisante vem de longa data, ao passo que a dosagem utilizada para mero relaxamento muscular (por exemplo, no diagnóstico de dores de origens mascaradas por espasmos dos músculos) são mais recentes e resultam do conhecimento da sua atividade farmacológica. O curare é uma mistura de vários alcalóides, pricipalmente da curarina e da tubocurarina. É um potente bloqueador da musculatura estriada, atuando como antagonista competitivo da acetilcolina, pois compete com a Ach pela ligação aos receptores nicotínicos (de Ach) da placa terminal. Assim, ao bloquear os receptores de Ach, esses receptores não sofrem despolarização, e consequentemente não se abrirão para a entrada de íons sódio para o interior da fibra, que iriam desencadear numa alteração local da membrana da fibra muscular, chamado potencial da placa motora, que por sua vez, desencadeiaria um potencial de ação na membrana muscular, gerando a contração do músculo. *A estricnina é um alcalóide da nux vomica e de outras espécies do gênero Struchnos. Em altas doses produz um grande estimulo em todo o sistema nervoso central, agitação, dificultade para respirar, urina escura e convulsões, podendo levar a paradas respitatórias e até morte cerebral. Doses maiores de 25 miligramas pode produzir a morte por asfixia devido a contração dos músculos toráxicos. A dose letal é de 15 a 30 mg. As manifestações clinicas aparecem de 10 a 30 minutos após a ingestão. *A mandrágora (Mandragora officinarum L.) é uma planta da família das Solanaceae. São lhe atribuídas propriedades medicinais: afrodisíaca, alucinógena, analgésica e narcótica. *O amoníaco é utilizado em circuitos frigoríficos há mais de um século, em máquinas de compressão mecânica de potências médias e grandes, e em máquinas frigoríficas de pequenas potências (refrigeradores e frigoríficos domésticas) e a grande potência (em especial para a recuperação de calor industrial). Apesar das Vantagens, o amoníaco apresenta também alguns riscos: Ingestão: Perigoso. Os sintomas incluem nausea e vômitos, causando danos aos lábios, boca e esofago. Inalação: Os vapores são extremamente irritantes e corrosivos.Pele: Soluções concentradas podem produzir queimaduras severas e necroses. Olhos: Pode causar danos permanentes, inclusive em quantidades pequenas. *O Botulismo é uma forma de intoxicação alimentar rara mas potencialmente fatal, causada por uma toxina produzida pela bactéria Clostridium botulinum, presente no solo e em alimentos contaminados e mal conservados. O botulismo clássico resulta da ingestão de comidas estragadas, em que o C.botulinum se multiplicou em condições anaeróbias. Logo pode ocorrer em conservas mal feitas, mas geralmente não ocorre em comidas deixadas ao ar. A toxina produzida pela bactéria é durável, e continua a ser eficaz mesmo muitos anos depois de todas as bactérias terem morrido. As toxinas são absorvidas no intestino e se espalham pela corrente sanguínea, indo afetar os nervos motores periféricos por todo o corpo. O resultado é a paralisia dos músculos inervados pelos nervos. Os sintomas surgem 12 a 36 horas depois e são visão dupla, dificuldade em deglutir e falar (lingua paralisada), mucosas secas, diarreia ou obstipação e vômitos. A mortalidade é de 25 a 70% dependendo da quantidade de toxina ingerida, e é devida à paralisia dos músculos da respiração e asfixia. O botulismo clássico (uma intoxicação alimentar) não é uma infecção propriamente dita, já que é devido à ingestão de toxinas pré-produzidas pela bactéria na comida e não pela sua multiplicação invasiva no organismo. Outras formas raras de botulismo são o botulismo das feridas, em tudo igual, mas em que a toxina não é ingerida mas sim produzida por bactérias que se estabelecem no local da ferida (sem invadir o corpo) e libertam toxinas no sangue; e o botulismo infantil, em que os esporos são deglutidos na comida (o mel é frequentemente implicado) e se desenvolvem em bactérias produtoras da toxina já no lúmen do intestino. *Dasyatids do not attack aggressively, or even actively defend themselves. When threatened their primary reaction is to swim away. However, when they are attacked by predators or stepped on, the barbed stinger in their tail is mechanically whipped up, usually into the offending foot; it is also possible, although less likely, to be stung "accidentally" by brushing against the stinger. Contact with the stinger causes local trauma (from the cut itself), pain and swelling from the venom, and possible infection from parts of the stinger left in the wound, as well as from seawater entering the wound. It is possible for ray stings to be fatal if they sever major arteries, are in the chest or pelvic region, or are improperly treated. Their stingers are normally ineffective against their main predator, sharks. Treatment for stings includes hot water (as hot as the victim can stand), which helps ease pain and break down the venom, and antibiotics. Vinegar or urine may or may not be successful in easing pain; neither cleans the wound properly. Other possible pain remedies include papain (papaya extract, contained in unseasoned powdered meat tenderizer), which may break down the protein of the toxins, though this may be more appropriate for jellyfish and similar stings. Pain normally lasts up to 48 hours but is most severe in the first 30-60 minutes and may be accompanied by nausea, fatigue, headaches, fever, and chills. *Palytoxin is an incredibly complex marine natural product containing 71 stereochemical elements.Palytoxin, isolated from soft coral, is considered to be one of most toxic non-peptide substances known, second only to Maitotoxin. Professor Yoshito Kishi's group at Harvard University first synthesized palytoxin in 1994. This feat is still considered today by many to be the greatest synthetic accomplishment ever. Palytoxin targets the sodium-potassium pump protein by binding to the molecule such that the molecule is locked in a position where it allows passive transport of both the sodium and potassium ions, thereby destroying the ion gradient that is essential for most cells. Typical symptoms of palytoxin poisoning are angina-like chest pains, asthma-like breathing difficulties, tachycardia, unstable blood pressure, hemolysis (destruction of red blood cells), and an electrocardiogram showing an exaggerated T wave. The onset of symptoms is rapid, and death usually follows just minutes after. Antidotes for the toxin include vasodilators, such as papverine and isosorbide nitrate, if injected into the heart immediately Maitotoxin (C164 H256 O68 S2 Na2 ) or MTX is an extremely potent toxin produced by Gambierdiscus toxicus, a dinoflagellate species partially responsible for the phenomenon known as red tide. Maitotoxin activates Ca2+ permeable, non-selective cation channels, leading to an increase in levels of cytosolic Ca2+ ions. It is thought that maitotoxin leads to the formation of pores on these ion channels. Ultimately, a cell death cascade is activated, resulting in membrane blebbing and eventually cell lysis. The molecule itself exists as a system of 32 fused rings. It is notable because it is one of the largest non-protein molecules produced by an organism. Its structure was established through analysis using nuclear magnetic resonance at both Harvard and the University of Tokyo. Category:Poderes físicos Category:Poderes ofensivos Category:Poderes químicos Category:Poderes com dano colateral